


Tongue of Angels

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #RIMMING, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, ECKC - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Top Castiel, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that Dean loves more than Cas thoroughly licking him out is the enthusiasm with which the angel applies himself to the task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> this is all [LoversAntiquities](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities) fault for keeping me in a steady supply of pretty smut pictures. don't believe a word otherwise.
> 
> pure self-indulgent waste of a tuesday morning writing this and I'm not sorry.

The only thing that Dean loves more than Cas thoroughly licking him out is the enthusiasm with which the angel applies himself to the task.

Like everything else, Cas does it with razor-sharp intensity, all of his celestial focus narrowed down to nothing but Dean.

Sometimes he likes to use toys and ropes and various accoutrements to drag it out, first sliding on a cock ring so that Dean won't come at the first push of a wet tongue against his hole, then tying him up to keep him from shoving himself down as Cas works inside, and finally wrapping a silk tie between bitten lips to silence his begging as Cas finishes taking him apart.

But sometimes, Cas likes to bring him to the edge and keep him there with nothing but the combined efforts of his lips and hands and tongue.

"C'mon, Cas," Dean begs, flushed face half-buried in the mattress. Cas just hums, letting the vibrations rumble down his tongue buried in Dean's ass, then pulls off slowly, ignoring Dean's whine.

Dean tries to spread his knees wider, get just a little more friction on his dick against the mattress, and is, predictably, rewarded with two hard spanks across his cheeks. Cas only spanks him as a reminder to keep still, but they've been at it for so long that his ass is glowing pink and warm to the touch.

Cas trails his hand between Dean's cheeks. Without warning, he brings two fingers down firmly, directly over Dean's tender hole.

Dean yelps, but his cock jerks visibly, dripping onto the sheets, and his face burns as he _feels_ Cas cataloguing his reaction, like he catalogues every single thing that brings Dean pleasure.

Sure enough, moments later the fingers come down again, this time harder, and Dean's fingers flex in the sheets.

" _Cas_ ," he begs again, but he manages to stay still, with obvious effort.

"Good," Cas praises. He swipes his fingers through the jar of lube at his knee -- strawberry, his favorite -- and rubs the pad of his thumb over Dean's rim, soothing the tender skin. "So good."

He reaches for the glass of ice water kept on the nightstand. Pressing it carefully against Dean's lips, he makes sure Dean takes several long swallows before raising it to his own, tilting it back until he has an ice cube caught between his teeth.

Setting the glass back on the stand, Cas kneels down and spreads Dean open again, one hand pulling gently at each cheek, then leans in until the ice cube grazes over his hole.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Dean yelps, and he jerks away instinctively. Cas doesn't bother with a reprimand, just grips the flesh of his ass more tightly, holding him still.

He presses the ice more firmly against his rim, already beginning to melt on his warm tongue, until he can work it inside, ignoring Dean's whimpers. Without lifting his head, he fumbles for the glass again and plucks out two more cubes.

Dean's shaking, hole clenching at the sensation of the freezing ice and the heat of Cas' mouth. Cas runs the fresh cubes over the still-warm skin of Dean's ass, drawing out a moan, then pushes them inside one after the other with careful fingers.

Finally Cas sits back to admire his work, keeping the tip of his thumb just barely pressed inside. The pink flush spreading down Dean's back has deepened to nearly match the reddened skin of his ass, highlighting the scatterings of golden freckles.

"You're beautiful," he murmurs, low and honest, stroking his free hand down Dean's spine. "You're perfect." Dean turns his head, further burying it in the pillow, but he doesn't protest.

A few stray drops escape under Cas' finger, trickling down over his perineum. Cas ducks his head, following the path of melting ice with his tongue. He laps gently at Dean's balls before licking back up, savoring the tang of strawberry mixed into the cold water. He slips his thumb out, tapping teasingly against his hole, then massages it with the flat warmth of his tongue before pulling away.

"Roll over," he says, gently but firmly. Dean complies immediately, flipping onto his back and bending his legs without being told.

Cas takes a moment to drink it in, the sight of Dean spread out underneath him, vulnerable and exposed. For a long time Dean had refused to let Cas have him like this, preferring to keep his face safely hidden in the pillows while Cas took him apart, but slowly Cas had learned to coax his way past Dean's myriad defenses and hang-ups and maze of self-loathing.

But now Cas can read Dean's body as intimately as his soul, and he can tell the moment when Dean lets himself go, and stops hating himself for the pleasure Cas gives him.

"Cas, please," he whispers, staring down through half-lidded eyes, hazy with naked desire.

Cas leans down to kiss him, breathing words of love and praise against his lips, before moving back down his body. He pushes Dean's legs further apart, dragging his tongue along the hard muscles and nipping gently at his soft inner thighs.

He presses a wet kiss to the head of Dean's cock, precome-slick and throbbing, but otherwise bypasses it, ignoring Dean's choked protests. He digs his fingernails briefly into the sore flesh of Dean's ass, leaving tiny white half-moons in the pink skin, then spreads his cheeks. His hole is still cold and slick from the ice, and Cas rubs at it before pulling his his rim open gently with his thumbs.

Dean arches, head falling back against the pillow. "Cas," he gasps, voice wrecked, "Cas, please, _Cas_..."

Cas smiles slightly, and without further preamble he dives in, pressing his tongue impossibly deep inside.

Dean's hips jerk, and he reaches down to grasp at his cock.

Immediately Cas pulls his mouth away.

"No," he says simply. His ministrations have left his voice even more gravelly than usual, and Dean shivers visibly at the sound. "I want you to come on my tongue. Can you do that for me?"

Dean stares down at him, breathing shallowly and biting his lip in hesitation. Cas just waits, breath ghosting over hypersensitive skin, and eventually Dean nods, moving his hand away.

"Good," Cas whispers again. He grabs Dean's hands and pulls them down to his ass until he's holding himself open, leaving Cas' hands free.

Cas glances up, checking Dean's face for any sign of discomfort, but his eyes are closed and head thrown back, breath coming in shallow pants. Reassured, Cas returns his attentions to Dean's hole, now slipping a finger in under his tongue.

"Fuck," Dean breathes. "More, fuck, please, _more_..." He spreads himself even wider, offering himself to Cas, and Cas obliges without hesitation, sliding his index finger in next to the first.

Dean keens, high and incoherent. Cas can tell he's almost there, hands trembling even as he grips his cheeks, and his cock is red and leaking. Briefly Cas considers backing off, drawing Dean off the edge yet again, but he's so beautiful Cas can't bring himself to pull away.

He pushes his fingers in more. Deep as his tongue is buried, his fingers can reach a little bit deeper, curling past the tip of his tongue until the pad of his middle finger rubs directly over the prostate.

Immediately Dean goes rigid. "Cas, fuck," he pants brokenly. "Cas, 'm gonna -- I can't -- Cas, _please_..."

Cas hums, rubbing over the sensitive gland again, and flexes his tongue. He strokes his free hand down Dean's side in a gesture of clear permission, and instantly Dean seizes up, coming over his belly with a silent scream.

Cas slides his tongue out slowly as Dean shakes through the aftershocks, but he keeps his fingers inside, stroking gently until Dean finally collapses to the bed, trembling. Finally he pulls his fingers out, then draws Dean's legs down, rubbing the sore muscles.

He stands up and turns away to get fresh water and a soft washcloth, but before he can move Dean locks his legs around his waist.

"You," he mumbles without opening his eyes.

Cas blinks at him. "Me," he agrees. He tries to extricate himself from Dean's legs, but Dean keeps him trapped between strong thighs.

"Didn't come," Dean clarifies with a yawn.

Cas looks down, almost surprised to realize he's achingly hard, cock throbbing against his stomach.

"Dean, it's fine," he murmurs, stroking his hand down Dean's sweat-damp chest. "You know I don't need to --"

"Want you to," Dean interrupts stubbornly. He tightens his legs, pulling Cas in until his cock rubs against Dean's warm, slick hole.

"Oh," Cas gasps. "Dean -- I --"

"C'mon, Cas," Dean coaxes. He finally opens his eyes, sated affection radiating from his face. He reaches down and closes his hand over the head of Cas' cock. "Please?"

Cas barely has time to register how close he actually is before his orgasm hits him, and he collapses onto Dean as his legs give out.

"Oof," Dean grunts as Cas lands on his chest, but he pulls his hand out from between them and wraps his arms around Cas, leaving trails of come on his back.

They lie together in contented silence for a few minutes, until Dean finally pokes him in the ribs.

"Cas."

"Mmph."

" _Cas_."

" _Mmph_."

"You're kinda crushin' my dick, dude."

Cas blinks up at him for a moment, before rolling off sheepishly.

"And you owe me fresh water," Dean continues. "I know where those fingers've been."

"I was going to _get_ you some when you _trapped_ me," Cas points out, but he sits up, dropping a kiss to Dean's mouth.

"You complainin'?" Dean asks, with a smug glance at the smears of shared come drying on their stomachs.

"You're impossible," Cas declares, finally swinging his legs over the bed and standing up unsteadily.

"Insufferable," Dean agrees with a crooked grin. "That a no, then?"

Cas rolls his eyes as Dean stretches languidly. "Not in the slightest."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/relucanting). I'm nice.


End file.
